1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a mobile terminal. Although features disclosed herein are suitable for a wide scope of applications, they are particularly suitable for configuring a terminal in view of enhancing user convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a user further tends to use messages (e.g., short text message, instant message, email message, multimedia message etc.) rather than a voice call in communicating with a counterpart through a mobile terminal. And, it is necessary to research and develop methods for a user to utilize messages in a mobile terminal.
Conventionally, a message is generally constructed with texts or characters inputted by a user via hardware and/or software key buttons of a terminal. Eventually, if a user (especially, an elder person) is not used to key buttons, it may be inconvenient for the user to communicate with a counterpart using messages.
Moreover, when a user performs a message communication with a counterpart, it may be inconvenient for the user to write and send a memo on a prescribed image to the counterpart. In particular, if the image having the memo written thereon is the image received from the counterpart in the course of the ongoing message communication, it may be inconvenient for the user to write the memo on the received image and to send the complete memo to the counterpart again.